


A Princess and Her Zapman

by CadillacJack



Category: Mona the Vampire
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, If you remember this show give yourself a pat on the back, Romance, Slight hint of heartbreak, classic cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadillacJack/pseuds/CadillacJack
Summary: Lily Duncan (Alias: Princess Giant) returns to her hometown over Christmas vacation. Recovering from a recent heartbreak, she soon finds true love with one of her closest friends.
Relationships: Charley Bones | Zapman/Lily Duncan | Princess Giant
Kudos: 2





	A Princess and Her Zapman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So Mona the Vampire holds a very special place in my heart for me. I used to watch it on YTV every day before school.
> 
> I recently caught up with all the episodes on YouTube and I remembered just how fun it was to watch.
> 
> Anyway, I always loved Princess Giant as a character and I wanted to make a story where she and Zapman realize just how perfect they are for each other.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lily Charlotte Duncan was many things to many people.

Daughter, friend, student, savior of the world from otherworldly forces and her costumed alias known as: 'Princess Giant'.

Or at least she was.

The now 18 year old reddish haired girl had long since hung up her blond wig, crown and shoes (Mona's mother wondered for the longest time where they disappeared to) and had settled on the quiet life of a college student in the nearby city.

After graduating high school, Lily decided to pursue a career in veterinary medicine. She always loved animals (unless they were of the creepy, slimy kind) and she aced every class Ms. Gotto ever taught. She'd be a shoe in to graduate with honours.

But currently she wasn't thinking about anything related to animals or school.

She was back in her hometown for Christmas vacation. She had only been in town for a few days when she got a call on her cell.

Mona Parker (Alias: Mona the Vampire) wanted to meet her at the local coffee house.

While the two of them lived in the same city, their universities were a good few miles apart.

And when you're hoping to succeed at your studies (and somehow maintain a decent night sleep) a continued social life between her, Mona and Charlie Bones (Alias: Zapman) was forced onto the back burner.

Thus, Lily was ecstatic to finally have some quality time with her close friend. Though a small part of her, one she couldn't explain, wished that Charlie could've been there too.

After making herself look decent, Lily walked to the coffee shop, placed an order for a large latte and sat at one of the booths.

She didn't have to wait long before another girl walked into the shop.

She was about 5'6, possessed slightly long, chestnut brown hair and had a fair complexion.

Her attire consisted of a red parka, black jeans, a Von Kreepsula toque and black gloves that were decorated with purple spiders. A large black bat could be seen sewn over the upper left area of her coat.

 _"Some things never change,"_ Lily thought as she waved Mona over.

Mona turned, smiled and quickly embraced Lily in a hug before they took their seats.

"It's great to see you again Princess Giant," Mona said.

Lily smiled as a waitress brought over her steaming cup of caffeinated nectar. "You too Mona the Vampire."

Mona laughed as Lily took a sip from her large mug. "And I thought after that episode you'd swear off coffee forever!"

Lily shook her head before she took another sip. "I've quickly learned that the practices of university are too much for normal humans. So I need this special hot beverage to recharge my brain power and ensure my life-force can endure another four years of schooling."

The two smiled at each other, as if it were some inside joke that only they knew the punch line to.

Mona removed her toque, slightly shook her hair free of its woolly prison before she gave a nearby waitress her order.

"So seen anything strange lately at your new school?" Lily asked.

Mona shrugged. "Not much I'm sad to report. The paranormal field seems to be active within only two miles of our town. After that it just dries up. I personally think it's because the whole town is built over an ancient burial ground for the original pioneers that lived there." Mona paused to take a sip of her hot chocolate that had just arrived. "But I did hear a rumor that the basement in our school is haunted by an ex-janitor that took his own life after he was fired for gross incompetence. I think he still haunts the halls of the school, waiting to possess a fresh human body so he can enact his revenge on those that wronged him."

Lily stared blankly for a while before she slightly shook her head and drank her beverage.

It still amazed her how her friend's imagination worked sometimes.

Though it had led her, Mona and Charlie to solve some important crimes and handle some genuine strange occurrences.

Who was she to question her friend's theories?

"Think you'll need some backup?" Lily asked.

Mona smiled. "Nah, George and I think this a Class 1 style of Phantasm. We think the ghost just wants some comfort so he can rest in peace you know?"

The George that Mona referred to was George Jamell, former classmate and friend of one Angela Hilary Smith.

In a past time, if you were to tell Mona that George would become her love interest, she would have told you that it was the most ridiculous and unbelievable thing she ever heard.

Which considering her line of work was saying a lot.

But when the young woman ran into her former classmate at her university, she realized just how much the years had changed him.

Through various one-on-one study sessions, Mona found that George had broken off with Angela, having finally realized just how vile and uncaring she truly was.

He admitted that the only reason he hung out with her was the hope that his own social life (which was lacking even on a good day) would improve.

He also mentioned to Mona that even though he found her strange, he also admired how unafraid she was to be her own person, not caring in the slightest if she was as far from the normal crowd as possible.

The study sessions continued on and on throughout the fall semester. And over time the two of them found they had more in common than they thought.

They both enjoyed horror movies, the Halloween season and learning everything there was to know about Von Kreepsula lore.

They truly were made for each other.

"Where is George anyway?" Lily asked.

Mona sighed. "He's not due in town till tomorrow. His mom was trying to convince him to spend Christmas at Angela's since she thinks she's a better choice for him. He's at a hotel tonight and he'll be over in the morning."

Sensing the discomfort in her friend's voice, Lily placed her hand over Mona's. "I think he made the right choice spending Christmas with you."

"You know, he said that exact thing to me this morning over the phone," Mona replied as she blushed.

Lily smiled, removed her hand and took another sip.

"Well anyway, if that basement phantasm gets out of hand, Princess Giant will be there!" Lily said with a snap of her fingers.

Mona laughed. "I thought you gave up on that whole saving the world thing."

"Hey you're never too old to help out a friend," Lily replied. "Besides it's like you said, the clothes don't make the hero, the person wearing them makes the hero."

"Well I know Charlie doesn't feel like a hero. I just talked to him before I came here. He made Von Kreepsula look like a docile puppy."

"Why? Is he possessed by vampire rock bands again?" Lily tried to lighten the mood but Mona's face stayed in its grim state. "He and Annie just broke it off last week. He wanted to take their relationship further but she just said she wasn't ready for it."

Mona paused as she took another sip of her cocoa. "He was hoping you'd come by tomorrow evening for a movie."

Lily's eyes widened with intrigue. "He doesn't want you there?"

Mona shrugged. "He offered me to come but I gotta help my folks decorate the tree. I did kinda promise I'd do that for them. And I would like to make it up to them for replacing the angel atop the tree with a Von Kreepsula statue last year."

Lily laughed before reality struck her between the eyes. "Wow...me and Charley alone together."

She had seen him before today of course. The three of them still took in monthly visits to the Mega-Plex and partook in summer trips to the carnival.

But Lily couldn't help but notice how her friend had changed over the years. He had grown taller (now standing a good six inches above her 5'8 frame), with a deeper voice and slight muscles that showed through his clothes. But he was still the same Charlie she knew. His golden blonde hair still shone brightly on sunny days and he still tinkered with heaps of junk in the prospect of scientific achievement.

Lately, Lily wondered if there was maybe something more to them, something deeper.

But alas her brain just wanted to stay in its comfort zone, accepting the reality that they would just be friends and nothing more.

She tried her hand at dating while in university, but her relationships didn't last more than a few weeks. Month tops.

Being more of an introvert, Lily figured some of the other guys would be up for staying inside and having a quiet evening full of conversation.

In actuality, most of them were on a mission to be as drunk and/or high in their spare time as much as possible.

If by some miracle she managed to pass this hurdle with a guy, they'd immediately be turned off by her odd quirks and interests.

She recently broke up with her last boyfriend, Stan, after he called her a psycho for being a fan of serial killer documentaries and horror movies.

 _"Because all girls have to be interested in rom-coms or romance movies. Civilization would just come to end if they weren't."_ Lily thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily noticed a large spider hanging by her head. She shrieked as she flung herself back into the booth behind her. She then noticed Mona holding said (plastic) spider in the air by a string.

Noticing the collection of odd stares by the other patrons, Lily quickly brushed herself off and straightened in her seat.

"Are you trying to get us kicked out?" Lily whispered through her clenched teeth.

Mona laughed slightly. "You just spaced out like a pot zombie Lily. I tried talking to you. I waved my hand in your face. I figured if Mr. Crawly couldn't snap you back nothing would."

Lily sighed before she took a slightly shaky sip of her latte. "Right...well...thanks Mona."

Lily forced a smile and tried to start up the conversation with a comment on the snowfall outside. But Mona frowned slightly and took a long sip of her cocoa before she glanced back at her friend in concern.

"Lily...is this about Charlie?" Mona asked softly.

"No!" Lily answered louder than she thought she would. "I'm just...tired, yeah! You know us college kids and being a cult of insomniacs!"

Mona's frown only deepened.

"Lily stop lying to me, okay?" Mona's voice had lost all of its joking nature. It now resembled the tone her mother would use when she found out her daughter had snuck out past curfew. "I know you care for Charley...like more than just a friend."

Lily was so taken aback by Mona's straightforward approach that she forgot how to speak.

"But I just wanted to say...I think Charlie wants the same thing."

Lily looked less like herself and more akin to a deer caught in a car's headlights.

"I've seen how happier he is when you're around, just like I've noticed how happier you are when he's around. I think you two make a really cute couple and it scares me more than anything that you're not going on act on the fact that you two are single now for the first time in...ever."

Mona placed her left hand over Lily's own left hand.

"Lily, you're one of my closest friends. Hell you're practically the sister I never had. I want you and Charley to be happy together. Nothing is going to change between us, I promise. We'll still be the Scary 3 Musketeers and you'll end up with a guy that likes you for you, not some asshole who thinks you're just a pretty face."

Lily took a deep breath before she nodded. "I know. But...I'm scared Mona. I'm scared of what I'll do if he says he doesn't think of me that way?"

"Does that scare you more than never talking to Charlie about this?" Mona asked.

Lily opened her mouth to speak but she found Mona's words stopping her cold.

She stayed quiet for a minute before she began to giggle which slowly erupted into a gut bursting kind of laughter.

Mona tilted her head in confusion. "What's the joke?"

Lily calmed herself slightly before she wiped her eyes. "Isn't it interesting that we've faced vampires, werewolves, evil ventriloquist dummies, corn aliens, witches and even a haunted school bus and yet talking to Charlie right now scares me the most?"

Mona smiled as she shook her head slightly. "Just promise me that you'll at least talk to him about this, okay, please?"

Lily sighed before she mustered up a smile. "Okay...I'll try tonight. Thanks Mona."

"Hey whenever her friends are in danger, Mona the Vampire will be there!" Mona cried as she mimed lifting a cape into the air.

Lily quietly chuckled as she saw the other patrons' confused expressions. "We're so weird."

Mona shrugged without a care in the world.

"Normal's overrated anyway."

XXXXXXX

Lily had seen the 1986 version of 'The Fly' about 100 times (and could easily watch it 100 more).

Watching it with Charlie should have been a blast. But under the current circumstances, she felt like her heart was about to rip out her chest.

The two of them were currently sitting on the couch, in the basement of Charlie's parent's home, separated by only a few inches.

Lily tried to focus on the movie but she quickly found herself lost in a whirlwind of emotions, thoughts and feelings.

While she was watching Jeff Goldblum pulling apart his fingernails, she was snapped out of her thoughts by Charlie's comments.

"You know, I think this movie explains why we don't have teleportation pods nowadays."

Lily tucked an imaginary stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah...right Charlie."

"I mean just think of how much we could cut down on greenhouse gas emissions if we could just teleport everywhere."

Lily tucked the same imaginary strand of ear behind her ear. "Yeah...totally."

Charlie stayed quiet for a minute. "I think if I stare at my comic books long enough the characters will come alive, suck me into their world and force me to watch Batman and Robin for the rest of time."

Lily nodded a little too quickly. "Yeah..."

"LILY!"

Charlie's sudden outburst caused Lily to shriek as her attention focussed solely on her friend's concerned face.

"You haven't heard a word I've been saying!"

As Charlie reached for the remote to pause the movie, Lily bit her lower lip in nervousness.

 _"Thrown into the belly of the beast without even a dagger."_ Lily thought.

Charlie shifted on his cushion so he was facing Lily.

"Okay Lily I'm not moving until you tell me everything that's bothering you."

Lily shifted her eyes away from Charlie's face before she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

_"It's now or never."_

"Charlie, how long have we been friends?"

Charlie tilted his head. "Come again?"

"Please...just answer this for me." Lily took another slow breath. "How long have we been friends?"

There was a brief silence.

"Almost ten years."

Another pause.

"Almost a full decade," Lily practically whispered.

She could feel her stomach churning; almost making her throw up the perogies Charlie's mother had served earlier.

"I've always considered you a true friend Charlie. I don't think I've ever had as much fun in my life then when we were running around as Mona the Vampire, Princess Giant and Zapman, fighting the forces of darkness every week. I've always appreciated you as a loyal partner and friend Charlie but...lately I've been wondering if there's...maybe something more to us."

"Lily..." Charlie tried to interject but Lily held up her hand.

"Please...I need this."

After waiting in silence for a brief while, Lily continued.

"I've dated guys in university who I thought were the right choice for me. But they always left me in the end. They always thought I was too boring or weird to take seriously. I know what it's like to be heartbroken Charlie. It hurts...but being here with you makes that hurt just vanish, like it never even existed. What I'm trying to say is...I love you Charlie Bones."

Although saying what she wanted to say made her chest lighter, Lily still couldn't stand the stillness that followed her words.

"And...I'd understand if you don't feel the same way Charlie but...at least I've said what's bothering me."

Another bout of quiet polluted the air.

Lily was surprised Charlie couldn't hear her heart pumping loudly in her chest.

"Lily open your eyes."

Lily paused for a moment before she felt a hand gently tilting her head.

"Lily please open your eyes."

Lily slowly allowed her eyelids to part, allowing her future to come into view.

Charlie was cupping her head in his hand, a soft smile on his face.

"I love you too and I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

Lily didn't know she was shedding tears until she felt a drop land on her jeans. She smiled brightly and closed her eyes, knowing what she had to do next.

She didn't know whose lips made contact first and she didn't really care.

All she knew was that she was happy, here in this moment, at this time, nothing else seemed to matter.

The end of the world would be a minor inconvenience for her.

Lily eventually gained control over her arms to wrap them around Charlie's neck as the kiss deepened.

They eventually broke out of it, after what felt like eternity, before they looked at each other with a blush on their faces.

"That was..." Lily softly spoke, too star struck to come up with the words.

"Perfect?" Charlie asked with a coy smile.

Lily would normally argue against the word as nothing could ever be perfect in life.

But the past few minutes had proven her wrong.

"Yeah...perfect." Lily reached over and placed her lips on Charlie's again, this time moving slower, savouring each second like it was the most expensive wine in the world.

Charlie leaned back into the couch and Lily followed. By the time they broke apart, Lily had her head placed on Charlie's chest, his heartbeat radiating in her ears.

Charlie grabbed the remote and resumed the movie.

They watched in silence for the most part, feeling perfectly content to just stay as they were on the couch.

When the movie's tragic climax came to an end, Lily wiped away a few tears.

"Man I know what's gonna happen and I still cry," Lily said.

"A tragedy disguised as a horror movie I think," Charlie replied. "But hey you gotta admit Jeff and Geena do make a great couple."

Lily looked up at him with mock shock. "And we don't?"

Charlie's tongue became tied up with excuses but Lily merely laughed and kissed him again. "I was just teasing Charlie. I think we don't need anyone's approval to be together now do we?"

Charlie smiled. "Nope and if they protest I'll get Mona to perform another Cooties spell on them."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You do know that Cooties aren't a real thing right? And besides the last time we did that we raised the dead, literally."

Charlie shrugged. "It worked alright in the end though and George eventually got Cooties. I say Mona's not a bad spell caster in my book."

Lily smiled before she laughed the kind of laugh she hadn't made in a long time, a kind of laugh that was 100% genuine, free from all doubt.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"We're really weird people," Lily laughed again as she hugged Charlie closer.

Charlie smiled before he began to stroke Lily's lush, brown hair. "Normal's overrated anyway."

"Totally," Lily smiled before she snuggled back into her boyfriend's chest.

Charlie grabbed the remote and switched the TV over to the fireplace channel, which consisted of nothing but a log burning endlessly.

The two lovebirds let their eyes rest on the flames as a blissful sleep drew near.

Lily closed her eyes and allowed herself to be soothed by Charlie's heartbeat. She had almost entered a half awake state when she heard a voice say:

"I love you Princess Giant."

With her eyes still closed, and her heartbeat now beating in content instead of fear, Lily allowed herself to say one more sentence before drifting off.

"I love you too Zapman."


End file.
